


Самый странный ёкай

by Viviena



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviena/pseuds/Viviena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нацуме был уверен, что он всегда будет чужим и среди ёкаев и среди людей. Матоба привык делить всех на врагов и слуг. К счастью, они оба ошибались.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый странный ёкай

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось по заявке на фест. Согласно условиям заявки, Мадары не существует, а Нацуме ёкай. В связи с этим может быть некоторое ООС. Упоминается платоническое Танума/Нацуме. Присутствуют адаптированные части канона. 
> 
> Иллюстрация собственного изготовления http://s019.radikal.ru/i619/1205/9e/b517fc140e05.jpg

Нацуме был тихим духом. Обычно он целыми днями просиживал на дереве, растущем у дороги и наблюдал за проходящими людьми.   
Так получалось, что с другими ёкаями у него отношения не складывались. Скромный нрав Нацуме совершенно не вязался в их глазах, с дарованными ему силами. Где бы он не появлялся, его или побаивались или начинали заискивать. А когда становилось понятно, что он совсем не собирается помыкать более слабыми собратьями, почему-то окатывали насмешками и презрением. Зависть, к сожалению, была прерогативой не только человеческого рода. Даже если Нацуме удавалось вызвать благожелательный интерес у того или иного духа, как только становилось известно о его симпатии к людям, он словно натыкался на стену брезгливого недоумения. Интерес к насекомым ему бы простили, но люди?! 

А Нацуме ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его интересовали и восхищали эти существа. Такие простые и одинаковые на первый взгляд. Ему потребовалось много времени и наблюдений, чтоб понять что у тех тоже есть различия вроде рас и полов, правда их он все равно постоянно путал. Люди жили так мало, почти как бабочки однодневки. Но видимо из-за этого они жили так ярко, вспыхивали разными эмоциями, привязывались друг к другу. Такое редко встречалось среди ёкав, обычно каждый был сам по себе. 

Нацуме тоже был совсем один и порой ощущал невнятную тоску. Например сейчас, когда смотрел за неспешно ковыляющей парой людей. Сорок раз дерево на котором сидел Нацуме цвело, с того времени, как они впервые вместе прошли под ним. Тогда волосы одного еще были на месте, а другой черны, а не белы как сейчас. У них не было стеклянных штуковин на носу и шли они гораздо увереннее. Но огоньки в их старых глазах остались теми же, как много лет назад. Нацуме посыпал на них щедрую горсть лепестков, когда они проходили мимо и женщина засмеялась, как в первый раз, когда он сделал это. 

После старой пары долго никто не проходил. В последние пару лет эта дорожка зарастала, по ней перестали много ходить, потому что теперь на другую сторону холма ехал шумный железный червь. Он ехал в обход, но доставлял куда быстрее, чем медленные человеческие ноги. Нацуме порой задумывался не сменить ли место, но не мог оторваться от уже знакомых, родных каких-то людей. Некоторых он знал всю их жизнь, пусть даже они не догадывались об этом. 

За поворотом послышались голоса и вынырнула стайка школьников. Совсем маленьких, насколько Нацуме разбирался в возрасте людей.   
Как всегда на отдалении от шумной компании шел тихий черноволосый мальчик. Один из детей вдруг что-то сказал, кивнув на него и остальные рассмеялись, а мальчик вздрогнул и втянул голову в плечи. 

Нацуме ощутил прилив нежности к этому одинокому существу. К сожалению он не знал как выразить это иначе, чем небольшим дождем из лепестков на проходящего. 

Мальчик внезапно задрал голову и несмело ему улыбнулся.   
Нацуме чуть не упал с ветки и все неверяще смотрел в след уходящим детям. Часто он мечтал, как было бы здорово, если бы люди могли видеть ёкаев. Как он нашел бы себе друга, пусть даже тот проживет не долго по его меркам. Но никогда, ни разу он не сталкивался с подобным в жизни.   
Впрочем, хорошенько поразмыслив, он понял, что слишком рано у него появилась надежда, скорее всего ребенок просто улыбался падающим цветам.   
Наверное так и было, потому что на следующий день и через день, мальчик проходил мимо и никак не давал понять, что видит его. 

Нацуме не расстроился, люди всегда приносили безнадежность и грусть, к этому он привык. Однако как-то так получилось, что теперь каждый день он ждал этого конкретного человечка. 

Привлеченная запахом цветов, ему на правое ухо села бабочка. Стало щекотно и Нацуме с улыбкой стал стричь ушами воздух. От скуки он улегся на ветку и принялся ждать своего мальчика. Длинный пушистый хвост и концы кимоно свесились вниз, преграждая путь любому, кто проходил по дорожке. Ну если бы они его замечали, конечно же. 

Все дети давно уже прошли, а знакомая черноволосая голова все не показывалась из-за поворота. Нацуме забеспокоился, но как раз в этот момент нужный человек вышел на дорожку. Сезон цветения почти окончился и ёкай жалел, что осыпать прохожего листьями, будет уже подозрительно. 

Внезапно человек остановился и протянув руку легко коснулся хвоста Нацуме. Потом часто заморгал и стал шарить рукой в воздухе, будто разом перестав его видеть. Задрал голову и посмотрел ясными синими глазами, прямо в лицо опешившего духа. 

\- Ты здесь есть, правда? Я же чувствую! Только что я что-то даже видел! – с каким-то отчаянием сказал мальчик. И Нацуме невольно улыбнулся. Пускай он не может видеть, но он чувствует.   
\- Да я есть, – произнес он и коснулся рукой черноволосой макушки. Непонятно услышал тот или почувствовал, но мальчик вдруг лучисто улыбнулся.   
\- Я Канаме Танума, мне восемь лет, приятно познакомиться, - серьезно, но смущенно, сказал мальчик и протянул раскрытую ладонь вверх.   
\- Нацуме, - он старался изо всех сил, о которых другие ёкаи говорили с завистью, чтоб звук его голоса стал понятен человеку и протянул ладонь навстречу.  
\- Нацуме, - зачарованно повторил мальчик, не видя и не чувствуя, но зная, что пожимает прохладную ладонь.

***

Нацуме не помнил сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как он встретил Тануму. Но теперь тот был гораздо выше и заканчивал школу.   
Почти сразу после их знакомства, Нацуме переселился в дом нового друга. Вернее в сад. Он очень полюбил маленький пруд с яркими карпами и почти не скучал, ожидая Тануму из школы. Танума, кстати, пруда не видел - только его отражение. Это было забавно, но и немного грустно. Потому что Нацуме он тоже не видел. Танума видел его тень, иногда слышал голос. В очень редкие моменты он видел контуры или движения. 

Нацуме пытался превратиться в человека, но у него не очень получалось, не так хорошо он изучил людей, а для поддержания толковой иллюзии нужны были малейшие детали. Сил хватало, а вот умения – нет. 

Странная это была дружба, пропитанная сожалением и невозможностью соприкоснуться через границу двух миров.   
Танума приходил со школы, усаживался на веранде и рассказывал в подробностях свой день. Его отец, иногда подметавший в саду дорожки, давно уже махнул рукой на эти странности. В конце концов он был священником, так что сам имел дело с верой, к тому же очень любил своего сына. А воображаемый друг или дух, какая разница, если тот впервые со смерти матери улыбался так много и открыто?

Нацуме внимательно слушал, укладывался головой рассказчику на колени или приобнимал хвостом. Иногда он и сам начинал рассказывать истории из своей длинной жизни и Танума жадно ловил если не слова, то хотя бы интонации, которые мог различить. 

Однажды отец Танумы задержался в храме, а к нему пришел по каким-то делам странный знакомый. Танума очень удивился, открыв двери, ведь перед ним стоял Шуичи Натори – известный киноактер. Яркой харизмы гостя не могли скрыть ни очки, ни нелепая натянутая на глаза панамка. 

Гость весело болтал, прихлебывая предложенный чай и хитро подмигивая, заявлял, что пришел по работе. Танума никак не ожидал, что его отец чем-то связан с шоубизнесом, а поэтому просто кивал. 

В какой-то момент, только что безмятежно улыбающийся актер, вдруг вскочил и замысловато сложив пальцы, крикнул что-то невнятное, указав в сторону сада. 

Оттуда появилось что-то вроде бумажной цепи, волокущей за связанные запястья растерянного Нацуме. Танума не видел его, но явно почувствовал присутствие. 

\- Прекратите, Натори-сан! – испуганно, закричал парень и попробовал оборвать бумагу. У него не получилось, но та распалась сама, повинуясь жесту гостя. Нацуме опасливо приблизился, рассматривая человека с живой татуировкой на шее.   
\- Ух ты, какой красавец! Неужто твой слуга, парень? – удивился, актер.  
\- Я его друг, - растеряно заметил Нацуме. Впервые он встретил человека, который похоже отлично его видел. Все его существо ликовало, будто он получил еще одну надежду обрести друга. Но взгляд человека был слишком расчетливым, а бумажная кукла так и порхала между пальцами.   
\- Он мой друг, - невольно подтвердил Танума ответ Нацуме, хоть и не слышал его.   
\- Как интересно. Ёкай, еще и такой сильный, добровольно живущий в доме экзорциста? А ты знаешь, что его отец занимается изгнанием тебе подобных? - с равнодушным интересом спросил Натори. Странная татуировка переползла ему на скулу, глаза скрылись за блеском очков. – Однажды надоешь и тебя решат очистить. Этот мальчик слишком слабый, наверное и не видит тебя толком. Перешел бы на службу ко мне, был бы защищен контрактом. Наверняка ты соскучился по нормальным разговорам, а, ёкай-кун?  
\- Да что вы себе позволяете, - вскинулся, обычно робкий Танума. - Нацуме мой лучший друг уже много лет! И нам вполне достаточно общения, которое у нас есть!   
\- Как браво ты за него расписываешься, мм? Друзья обычно спрашивают мнение друг друга. Сколько времени ты можешь уделить ему в день, час разговора? Два? Да и какой это разговор, без возможности слышать ответ? Сил у тебя явно не достаточно. Ты даже не знаешь как он выглядит, верно? Какой он красивый. Ты не способен оценить и не достоин владеть таким аякаши, - сказал Натори и протянув руку, вдруг погладил Нацуме по волосам, слегка пощекотав за пушистым ухом. Тому не нравилось, как развивался разговор, он чувствовал, что Танума злится, потому что не может не признать правды за некоторыми словами. Этот человек смущал Нацуме. С одной стороны хотелось на него зашипеть и прогнать, с другой, это было такое непередаваемое чувство - тебя видят и даже касаются и он не мог возразить.   
\- Уходите немедленно, пожалуйста, - холодно сказал Танума, отводя его руку от Нацуме. Натори улыбнулся и отошел.   
\- Нацуме-кун, я думаю ты сможешь меня найти, если захочешь. Я буду ждать. 

Шуичи Натори ушел, но слова им сказанные, будто повисли в воздухе. От обычно уютной атмосферы дома не осталось и следа. 

\- Это правда, Нацуме? Тебе правда одиноко со мной? – напряженно спросил Танума, глядя немного левее того места, где стоял Нацуме. И сейчас это расстояние жгло их обоих.   
\- Нет, это не так, - поспешил заверить Нацуме. Но по напряженно глядящему в пустоту Канаме понял, что тот не слышит.   
\- Я ничего не могу поделать, я родился таким, - с отчаянием сказал Танума и рванулся к выходу. Нацуме попытался остановить его, бросился обнять, но руки прошли сквозь напряженную спину. Хлопнула дверь и Нацуме опустился на пол. Он нашел уже двух людей которые могли его видеть. Но почему-то сейчас было больнее, чем когда люди не замечали его вовсе. 

***

С этого момента их тихая светлая жизнь изменилась. Первых пару дней возвращаясь домой, Танума тревожно звал Нацуме, будто боялся, что тот ушел. В солнечные дни, Нацуме приходилось постоянно сидеть у пруда, чтоб Танума видел его тень в отблесках отражения. В дождливые, он прилагал все силы, чтоб друг ощутил его голос или руку. Иногда не получалось и тогда они оба изводились и не находили себе места. Танума ходил все время хмур и задумчив. 

Но однажды все опять изменилось. Танума пришел со школы позже, чем обычно и гораздо веселее. Он рассказывал как познакомился с девушкой из параллельного класса. Ее звали Таки и она только в этом году перевелась в их школу, поэтому не знала, что Тануму принято считать странным парнем и сторониться. Он помог ей занести стопку книг в библиотеку, а она поделилась своим бенто.   
Нацуме слушал с интересом и даже улыбался, слушая какая забавная и смешная эта девчонка. Но в глубине его покалывало незнакомое новое чувство, будто он теряет друга.   
\- Нацуме, ты здесь? – напряженно спросил Танума. Он приобрел привычку спрашивать об этом, время от времени.   
\- Я здесь, Танума, я всегда здесь, - грустно сказал Нацуме, обнимая человека своим хвостом. Плечи того расслабились и он слабо кивнул. А Нацуме подумал, что когда-то Тануме хватало просто ощущения, что он рядом. 

Появление Таки изменило их жизнь не так резко, как приход Натори-сана, но тоже существенно. Танума стал все больше пропадать в школе, его рассказы теперь всегда крутились вокруг новой знакомой, а Нацуме все больше чувствовал себя как раньше - когда он сидел на дереве. Наблюдателем, но не участником событий. 

Однажды Танума решился и рассказал Таки, что Нацуме, о котором он то и дело говорит, не совсем обычный друг. А точнее, совсем не обычный. Он боялся, что она покрутит пальцем у виска, но девушка попыталась отнестись к признанию серьезно и просила познакомить их. Наверняка это было диковинное знакомство с пустотой для нее, но она не подавала вида и серьезно поклонилась воздуху перед собой. Танума пошел готовить чай, а два его близких друга остались наедине. 

\- Послушай, Нацуме-кун. Ты наверное существуешь, Танума не станет выдумывать глупости, я его знаю. Он очень хороший, - девушка вдруг залилась румянцем и затеребила край форменной юбки. Нацуме смотрел на нее с интересом. Он боялся что почувствует злость, к человеку, который отнимает у него друга. Но ничего такого не было. Он сразу видел, что девушка очень хорошая, что у нее доброе сердце и что Танума для нее важен. – Так вот, Нацуме-кун, отпусти его пожалуйста. Он очень переживает, что не может дать тебе нужного. Я тоже чувствую, что виновата. А этот Натори-сан, он очень красивый, наверное он хороший. Может тебе будет с ним лучше? Танума он... он уже весь извелся. Если он тебе дорог, отпусти его, я обещаю, что он не останется один. Я буду с ним, – девушка снова заалела и вдруг формально поклонилась лицом в пол. 

Нацуме чувствовал и тоску и нежность. Он ласково провел по ее волосам и девушка, вздрогнув, села. Заозиралась широко раскрытыми глазами. Нацуме ободряюще ей улыбнулся и вышел в сад.   
В комнату вошел Танума с подносом. Он чувствовал себя неловко перед обоими. Боялся что Таки не поверит или что Нацуме обидится. В комнате не ощущалось присутствия друга и он напрягся.   
\- Он ушел, - удивленно сказала Таки, - И он не злится.  
\- Нацуме! Нацуме, подожди! – Танума рванул в сад. Остановился нерешительно, не зная тут ли еще дух, прошептал, - Прости меня. 

Нацуме задержался на стене ограждающей двор Танумы. Он разжал ладонь и теплый апрельский ветерок осыпал Тануму последними в этом году вишневыми цветами.   
Нацуме запрыгнул на ближайшую крышу и побежал прочь. Он боялся, что не сможет уйти, если увидит Тануму еще раз, а это было нужно им обоим. 

Можно было конечно вернуться к своему старому дереву и жить как раньше. Но Нацуме понял, что теперь этого ему будет мало. И раньше он был привязан к людям, но сейчас эта связь стала куда прочнее. Более того, он узнал что есть люди способные его видеть. Невольно Нацуме стал искать Натори Шуичи и довольно быстро напал на след его душевной силы. 

Экзорцист шел по пустынной улице и Нацуме попытался неслышно идти следом. Он помнил что с этим человеком нужно держать ухо в остро.   
Когда со всех сторон к нему рванули бумажные веревки, он был к этому готов - частью увернулся, частью разорвав. Натори хлопнул в ладоши и все исчезло. 

\- Я знал что ты сильный дух, но не подозревал что настолько! Пришел мне мстить за неудавшуюся личную жизнь? Или хочешь стать моим слугой? – весело поинтересовался он.   
\- Нет. Хочу стать другом, - сказал Нацуме, осторожно приближаясь.   
\- Экзорцисты не дружат с ёкаями, они на них охотятся, - все так же улыбаясь, заметил Натори. Его жуткой ящерицы не было видно, - Впрочем это взаимно. Хм, клан Натори будет рад иметь такого друга. Мы же не Матоба, мы демократичны. Пойдем. 

Так началась дружба Нацуме с Шуичи Натори. Это был очень странный человек. Невозможно было понять, о чем он думает. За благожелательной улыбкой скрывалось то искреннее участие, то холодный расчет. 

Нацуме отказался жить у него в доме, но когда он заходил или если они пересекались в городе, то Натори то и дело пытался его спеленать своими бумажками. Нацуме не давал и тогда человек отшучивался, но на следующий раз заклятия оказывались еще изощреннее. 

В общем-то Нацуме понимал, что человек испытывает его на прочность, но не знал что будет, если однажды он проиграет. Отпустит ли его Натори со смехом или заставит принять контракт? 

Изредка Шуичи просил помочь ему в работе, если та оказывалась ему не по силам. Нацуме чувствовал себя не уютно, способствуя запечатыванию духов, но Натори всегда объяснял ему зачем это нужно и как сильно вредит людям тот или иной ёкай. 

Когда они вместе освободили Хиираги, Натори стал относиться к Нацуме немного иначе. Будто перестал видеть только сильного ёкая (такое отношение было Нацуме знакомым), а заметил еще и личность и характер. Он то и дело сокрушался, что Нацуме самый странный аякаши из всех им виденных. 

С Хиираги вообще вышла смешная ситуация. Несмотря на то, что Нацуме чуть собой не пожертвовал ее спасая, она относилась к нему холодно и недоброжелательно. Несколько раз обронила что он недочеловек-недоёкай и тихо злилась каждый раз, когда Нацуме заходил к Натори в гости. 

Особенно сильно злилась, когда тот шутливо обнимал ёкая за плечи, гладил уши или хвост и приговаривал какой он сильный и красивый. Тогда Нацуме и понял причину конфликта и жарко заверил, что он на ее Натори-сана не претендует - такого человека и другом-то назвать не решишься, а уж чего большего точно не нужно. К тому же, он все еще тосковал по Тануме. 

Услышав всю его историю Хиираги смягчилась, сама потрепала за ухо и сказала, что привязываться к людям не дело. Тем более, если этот человек даже не может тебя видеть. Говорили они все еще редко, но теперь эта тишина была дружелюбной. 

***

Нацуме сидел на лавочке в парке, с интересом наблюдая за людьми, когда перед глазами замелькала знакомая бумажная кукла. У Натори было к нему важное дело.

\- Нацуме-кун, мне опять нужна твоя помощь, - улыбаясь одними губами, заметил Натори и Нацуме отложил чай, который разливала Хиираги.   
\- На этот раз хоть сразу сказали. А то «свожу тебя в человеческий онсэн» - хмыкнул он. Заразился манерой речи Натори. Тот засмеялся - теперь по настоящему, поднимая руки. Сдавался.   
\- Но вообще дело серьезное, тут без шуток. Меня наняла компания занимающаяся постройкой всяких дорог и коммуникаций на одной горе. У них творится что-то очень не ладное. Я навел справки и узнал, что подобное уже было. Лет пятьдесят назад там уже пробовали делать дорогу, погибло несколько человек, вызвали экзорцистов и они запечатали что-то большое и страшное в одной из пещер. Но за время печати видимо износились. Нужно провести очищение.   
\- Натори-сан, я не участвую в очищениях, - поежился Нацуме. Однажды он чуть не подставился под заклятие отца Танумы. Уши все еще поджимались от ощущений, которые он тогда испытал.   
\- Это не обычный случай Нацуме-кун. Это уже не ёкай, а бакемоно или скоро им станет. Погибнет много людей. 

Нацуме пожевал нижнюю губу, но конечно не оставалось ничего, кроме как согласиться. 

Он понял насколько серьезная ситуация, когда Натори приказал Хиираги остаться дома. Та страшно обиделась, но приказа не ослушалась. И теперь они вдвоем бродили по лесу в поисках нужной пещеры. 

В какой-то момент Нацуме отвлекся и отошел немного в сторону. Он только почувствовал знакомое ощущение нападения (похожее он ощущал когда его пытался словить Натори), как оказался пришпилен к дереву несколькими бумажными печатями. Нацуме сразу понял, что они принадлежат не Натори. Сила питавшая бумагу была другая: более мощная, более агрессивная. 

Из лесу вышел человек. Экзорцист. Худой высокий парень с длинными черными волосами и бумажной печатью, скрывающей один глаз. В руках его был лук и он целился в Нацуме стрелой с наколотой на нее бумагой с заклинанием. Такой стрелой его можно было убить, невольно подумал Нацуме.

\- Так-так-так. Я охотился на совсем другого зверя, но мне попалось что-то редкое и ценное, - протянул человек, приближаясь. Нацуме сверкнул на него глазами, ничего большего он сделать не мог – руки, ноги, рот и даже хвост обвили печати. Парень насмешливо щурил единственный глаз и протянув руку потрепал пушистое ухо Нацуме. Улыбнулся, когда Нацуме недовольно им дернул. 

\- Оставь его, Матоба. Он под защитой клана Натори! – на поляну вышел Натори-сан.   
\- О, твой новый слуга? – удивился парень, отзывая, впрочем, печати. Нацуме свободно вздохнул и недоброжелательно глянул на экзорциста. Определённо не все люди заслуживали любви одинаково.   
\- Друг! – запальчиво сказал он и заметил как скривился Натори. Матоба смотрел на них мгновение, а потом громко расхохотался.   
\- Друг?! Нет, что серьезно? Клан Натори не знает куда упасть еще ниже? – все еще посмеиваясь, спросил он.   
\- Какого черта ты вообще делаешь тут, Матоба, это мое задание. У главы клана так много свободного времени, чтоб шляться по лесам?   
\- Погулять вышел, - неприятно улыбнулся, тот, поглаживая тетиву своего лука. Стрелу он уже спрятал в колчан.   
\- Ну и гуляй отсюда, - холодно обронил Натори, положив руку на плечо подошедшего Нацуме. Тот ощутил какой каменной она была, будто актер готовился к сражению.   
\- Ну и пойду… Поищу друзей, - фыркнул Матоба и не спеша удалился. Натори со свистом выдохнул и нервно хрустнул пальцами. Потом крепко взял Нацуме за плечи (будь тот человеком, остались бы синяки) и предупредил.

\- Нацуме, держись от клана Матоба подальше. Не пытайся с ними дружить и тем более заключать контракты. То, что они делают с подчиненными ёкаями, мерзко даже нам, экзорцистам. А больше всего остерегайся этого человека. Он самый сильный из всех знакомых мне людей, я еще не встречал никого хитрее и опаснее. И в нем нет ни капли человеческого. 

Нацуме растерянно кивал - обычно Натори не был таким категоричным. Невольно он глянул в сторону, куда удалился тот человек. Действительно, сила у него была огромная, а характер судя по всему пренеприятнейший, но каким-то образом он ощущал, что отношение Натори предвзято. Видимо их вражда была давней и болезненной. А судить о ком-то мнением ненавистника, было не в правилах Нацуме. Иначе он никогда не полюбил бы людей изначально. Да и жалко человека, которого все считают воплощенным злом, даже если он правда такой, найти друзей наверное еще сложнее, чем когда тебя никто не видит. 

Очень скоро они нашли нужную пещеру и спустились в темноту. Нацуме поежился от пропитавшего все вокруг зловония. Это было не осязаемое людьми чувство душевного разложения. Дух был сильным, старым и очень злым. Скоро он должен был превратиться в бакемоно и тогда даже такой сильный ёкай как Нацуме, хотел бы оказаться подальше. Но пока он еще спал и у них был шанс. 

Натори стал быстро раскладывать свои принадлежности, нарисовал круг, образовал кекай.   
Нацуме приблизился к огромному каменному истукану, невольно поджимая хвост. На туловище того зияли большие рваные раны, которые кровоточили густой черной кровью, по телу то и дело проходила дрожь муки и ярости. 

Сердце Нацуме заходилось от жалости, хозяин горы переживал ее смерть, которую несли люди, которые строили свои дороги и заводы, убивая лес. Нацуме понимал, что должен быть тем, кто сорвет канаты печатей, все еще удерживающие истукана в дреме и даст тому нести возмездие. Но он не мог ничего поделать со своей любовью к людям, ранящей, но искренней.  
Поэтому он попросил прощения у ворочающейся глыбы и вернулся к Натори. 

Нацуме не знал, что в этот момент Матоба, держащий его на прицеле, ослабил натяжение тетевы, неслышно хмыкнув. Стрелу он, впрочем, не убрал и все еще сидел наготове скрытый ото всех выступом скалы. 

Натори начал ритуал и сначала все шло как надо: от круга поднялось синее свечение, окутало бумажные веревки рванувшиеся к пленному ёкаю. Но буквально за мгновение до того, как они его достигли, последний старый канат лопнул и в темноте раскрылись злые красные глаза, а пещеру огласил рев. Натори рассчитывал на помощь прежнего барьера, так что мощная рука играючи разорвала его оковы. Посланные экзорцистом копья синего пламени воткнулись чудищу в раны, но кажется только разъярили его еще больше. 

\- Нацуме! – напряженно воскликнул, Натори, быстро перестраивая свою стратегию. Дорисовывая новые фигуры в круге, он судорожно сплетал пальцы в разные фигуры. 

Нацуме понял, что ему нужно время и кинулся вперед. Защитить людей, защитить Натори. Зависнув в воздухе он сконцентрировался и послал такой мощный заряд силы, какой только мог. Из символа на лбу Нацуме полыхнул свет, заливший всю пещеру. Монстр взревел, закрыв глаза и попятился к противоположной стене. 

А Нацуме внезапно прошила вспышка боли и он упал ломаной куклой, со стрелой проткнувшей плечо. 

Те же стрелы понеслись в чудовище, заставляя его забиться глубже в пещеру. 

Натори что-то кричал, начал ритуал очищения, но Нацуме слабо понимал, что происходит. Ему никогда еще не было так больно, а в голове плавал туман. Стрела с листком заклинания на ней никак не выдергивалась из плеча, левый рукав и бок кимоно мгновенно промокли от крови. С трудом поднявшись на колени, Нацуме увидел, как монстр разимый светом и стрелами отступает, но для изгнания сил у Натори все равно было мало. Так что Нацуме снова сфокусировался и уж как мог, влил свою силу в заклятие экзорциста. Точно помнил что это сработало, а потом каменный пол пещеры вдруг поднялся и больно ударил его в лицо. 

Натори увидел, как упал Нацуме и завершив ритуал, кинулся к нему. От сил бушевавших в пещере и от смерти ее хозяина, стены стали разрушаться. Большой осколок ударил Натори по плечу и он закричал, слыша хруст, но продолжил пробираться к меленькой фигурке беспомощно лежащей посреди этого хаоса. Он не знал погибнет ли Нацуме в подобном завале. Он не был человеком, но и ёкаи не бессмертны, к тому же он был сильно ранен зачарованной стрелой. 

Прямо перед Натори упала огромная глыба, отрезая его от Нацуме, для того чтоб ее обойти, нужно было слишком много времени. Натори увидел, как над лежащим Нацуме склонился Матоба и бессильно закричал, понимая, что сейчас тот добьёт бессознательного ёкая. Его друга. 

Матоба стоял мгновение будто размышляя, спокойно, хотя все вокруг рушилось и грозило погрести их всех. Потом закинул лук за спину, поднял безвольное тело Нацуме и быстро направился вглубь пещеры. Видимо там был второй вход, ведь тот, которым воспользовались они, находился сейчас прямо за спиной Натори. 

Угрожающий треск привел экзорциста в чувство, он не знал что задумал Матоба, но тот по крайней мере не убил Нацуме сразу. Не имея другого выбора, Шуичи развернулся и бросился к выходу. 

Нацуме застонал, приходя в сознание. Скосил глаза на плечо, но стрелы там уже не было, а он лежал на траве, слыша грохот разрушающейся под землей пещеры где-то в стороне. Над ним склонился Матоба с окровавленной стрелой, впрочем сомнений кому она принадлежит, у Нацуме не было сразу. Он конечно испугался, но тут же вспомнил самое важное. 

\- Где Натори-сан? Нужно его вытащить! – настойчиво просипел Нацуме, вцепившись в рукав экзорциста. Тот посмотрел в ответ с нечитаемым выражением.   
\- Он вылез с другой стороны холма, откуда вы вошли, - удивительно спокойно и без насмешки ответил Матоба.   
\- Точно? – не унимался Нацуме. Матоба закатил глаз не считая нужным отвечать. Нацуме почувствовал приближение беспамятства и пробормотал, - Мне нужно к нему.   
\- Нет. Ты пойдешь со мной, Нацуме-кун, ты меня заинтересовал. Будем друзьями, - последнее он произнес с уже привычной насмешкой.   
\- А если я не согласен? – уже на чистом упрямстве (не иначе подцепленном у Натори), спросил Нацуме, проваливаясь в темноту.   
\- Тогда ты умрешь. Но не волнуйся, я не позволю тебе умереть. Пока. 

***

Нацуме проснулся в незнакомой светлой комнате. Левое плечо было туго перебинтовано, а в голове все еще гудело. Он вспомнил все что произошло и резко сел – неизвестно насколько удачно выбрался из пещеры Натори-сан!  
Дверь в комнату открылась и впустила Матобу, сменившего джинсы и футболку на черное кимоно. 

\- Доброе утро, - ухмыльнулся он, останавливаясь возле кровати. Дурацкая у него была манера - разговаривать и насмешничать все время.   
\- Доброе утро, - неуверенно ответил Нацуме. Вроде как полагалось бояться этого человека, но плечо почти не болело, монстр был побежден совместными усилиями и этот Матоба судя по всему его спас. Хотя перед тем чуть не убил, - Где Натори-сан?   
\- В больнице насколько мне известно. Ничего серьезного – перелом ключицы, - отмахнулся Матоба, но посмотрел все тем же нечитаемым взглядом, - А как ты себя чувствуешь?   
\- Неплохо, - признал Нацуме, все еще не зная как себя вести. Наверное пора было ретироваться. Видимо в его глазах что-то такое мелькнуло, потому что Матоба улыбнулся шире.   
\- Не советую ломиться в окна, ты в моем имении, тут везде барьеры. Если будешь плохо себя вести, то посажу в клетку, у меня их полный подвал.   
\- Чего вы хотите от меня?   
\- Подружиться? – хмыкнул Матоба, кажется он сам понимал как глупо это звучит, - Я никогда не видел, чтоб ёкай не связанный контрактом жертвовал собой ради человека. Помогая при этом уничтожать собрата ёкая к тому же. Почему?   
\- Я люблю людей, - неуверенно ответил Нацуме. И покраснел (он даже не знал, что умеет) на хохот в ответ.   
\- А что думаешь про экзорцистов? – продолжал забавляться Матоба. Нацуме поморщился, но вспомнил доброго отца Танумы и улыбку Натори-сана.  
\- Если они защищают людей, значит они делают доброе дело, - неуверенно начал Нацуме. Матоба вдруг перестал смеяться, будто щелкнул выключатель.   
\- Ну хватит, неправдоподобно.   
\- Но так и есть. Люди и ёкаи, нет никакой разницы и те и те есть добрые и злые. 

Матоба смотрел на него внимательно несколько мгновений, не смеялся, но от этого взгляд не переносился легче. Нацуме удивился. Среди них двоих древним могущественным существом был он, так почему же он сейчас испытывал желание съежиться под этим взглядом, а не наоборот? 

\- Одевайся, будем пить чай и говорить о твоем будущем, - приказал, иначе и не скажешь, Матоба. Он кивнул на сложенное на стуле светлое кимоно, не такое роскошное, как было у Нацуме, но тоже красивое и вышел за дверь. 

Нацуме неуверенно одевался, не зная что делать. Получается он теперь пленник. На пробу подошел к окну, но и правда за стеклом ощущался мощный барьер, не сорвешь. Чисто теоретически, будь он в полной силе, мог бы разворотить всю стену вместе с окном, тогда его не удержать. Но он был ранен и истощен, после схватки в пещере. 

Комната в которой они сели пить чай была тоже большой и красиво украшенной. Но Нацуме больше смотрел на диковинных созданий чай разливающих. Они ощущались одновременно и как ёкаи и как неодушевленные предметы, путая его чувства. 

\- Это шики, мои марионетки, - прояснил Матоба, заметив его интерес. Нацуме смутился и взялся за кружку. Чай вкусно пах и его ушки заинтересованно стали торчком. Матоба протянул руку через стол и легонько дернул за одно. Нацуме обиженно засопел и прижал их к голове. Человек улыбнулся. Смотрел так внимательно, что Нацуме было неловко отпить.   
\- Первый раз, пью чай с ёкаем. Расскажи кому – не поверят, - внезапно поделился мыслью человек.   
\- Мы с Натори-саном часто вместе пьем чай, - дернул плечами Нацуме. Левое отозвалось ноющей болью.  
\- Ага, с Натори-саном, - протянул Матоба, будто услышал больше, чем было сказано, - Вы точно не связаны контрактом?   
\- Нет, мы друзья, - твердо ответил Нацуме. Но Матоба кажется обрадовался его ответу, а не наоборот, как ожидалось.   
\- Ну и чудно. Значит он никак не может брать тебя под защиту клана. Мы заключим контракт, станешь частью клана Матоба.   
\- Я не… - начал было Нацуме, но в коридоре вдруг послышались голоса, а потом в комнату заглянул человек.   
\- Матоба-сама, там Шуичи Натори, очень злой и требует вас.   
\- Никуда не уходи, - с досадой заметил Матоба. Остановился у двери и сказал не оборачиваясь, - Будь хорошим мальчиком и жди меня тихо. Попробуешь бежать - сломаю ноги. 

Нацуме покосился на обступивших его со всех сторон шики. За окном вдруг мелькнула знакомая бумажная кукла. Прикоснулась к стеклу и опала пеплом. Нацуме не успел расстроиться, когда бумагой залепило все окно. Все они тоже вспыхнули, но он перестал ощущать барьер. 

Матоба не успел даже дойти до лестницы, как из комнаты с пленником раздался шум. Он рванулся назад – Нацуме стоял на подоконнике, ветер раздувал полы кимоно. В следующее мгновение он уже спрыгнул наружу, только мелькнул белый хвост. Матоба дернулся следом, едва не закричав, что это четвертый этаж, но вспомнил что имеет дело не с человеком, рассердился. 

\- Я хочу этого ёкая, поймать его! - прошипел подоспевшим подчиненным и целой толпе шики. Когда он спустился на первый этаж, Натори Шуичи уже и след простыл. 

Неожиданно Матоба понял, что улыбается. Злости больше не было - только азарт погони.   
Он знал что получит этого удивительного, самого странного на свете ёкая. Единственного с кем он пил чай, единственного, которого спас, единственного, с такими мягкими ушками и такой безграничной верой в человечество в желтых глазах с вертикальными зрачками.  
Может не сегодня и не завтра, но так или иначе он его получит, потому что он уже понял, что этот ёкай был создан специально для него.

***

Нацуме неуютно чувствовал себя в толпе экзорцистов. Не удивительно. Он до сих пор не понимал, как согласился на уговоры Натори-сана. 

За вынужденный месяц лечения экзорцист выпал из «бизнеса» и теперь испытывал трудности с нахождением работы вне актерского профиля. Клан Натори был очень старым и уважаемым, но к сожалению весьма малочисленным и давно миновал свой рассвет. Когда Натори получил приглашение на традиционное собрание экзорцистов, то решил, что это его шанс. 

На подобные сборища принято было ходить со слугами, исключительно ради хвастовства. Сильным, редким или красивым ёкаем удавалось блеснуть далеко не каждому. Нацуме же объединял в себе все эти качества сразу. Правда они не были скреплены контрактом, но об этом присутствующим знать было как раз не обязательно. После долгих уговоров Нацуме сдался. Хоть он и побаивался, но все же было любопытно. К тому же встречать людей видящих духов ему было все еще в диковинку и от мысли что ими будет забит весь зал, голова шла кругом, а хвост нетерпеливо стучал по ногам. 

По совету Хиираги, он накинул простое черное кимоно, как у нее, чтоб не сильно выделяться. Конечно его и так все замечали, вернее чувствовали его силу, но мозолить глаза стоило поменьше. 

Натори уверенно лавировал между группками людей, улыбаясь одним, здороваясь с другими. Хиираги и Нацуме молча следовали за ним, разглядывая пеструю толпу в которой смешались люди, шики и аякаши. На части гостей были маски, что вносило еще большую путаницу. 

Натори надолго остановился возле мужчины с бородой обрамляющей лицо. Они обсуждали дела и сплетни понятные только экзорцистам и Нацуме заскучал. Натори это заметил и разрешил ему погулять по залу, не влипая в истории. Ёкай чуть не фыркнул «кто бы говорил», но вовремя вспомнил, что он должен вести себя как слуга. 

Нацуме было интересно все вокруг, он юрко проскальзывал в толпе, рассматривая всех встречных. На него чуть было не налетел старый сморщенный дух, который споткнулся о свою длинную бороду. Это было так забавно, что Нацуме громко рассмеялся, помогая тому подняться. 

Вдруг он почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд и встретился глазами с главой клана Матоба. Улыбка ёкая угасла, он глянул настороженно. Матоба поглядел одним из своих долгих непонятных взглядов и скрылся в толпе. 

Нацуме облегченно выдохнул. Одна из главных причин почему он опасался идти на сбор экзорцистов - возможность наткнуться тут на него. Последний раз они виделись при весьма неоднозначных обстоятельствах, когда Нацуме был вроде как пленником, а Матоба был твердо настроен взять его в свой клан. С тех пор времени прошло не так уж много. Плечо у Нацуме хоть и заросло, но все еще ныло от резких движений. К тому же несколько раз в городе он видел шики, которые похоже его разыскивали. Он поспешно от них скрывался. 

Матоба в толпе не лавировал - шел не спеша и уверенно, а гости сами расходились с его пути. Над залом тут же поднялись шепотки. 

\- Матоба-сама, я и не знала что он будет!  
\- Да куда ни плюнь везде эти Матоба, уже тошно от этого клана зазнаек.  
\- Вы слышали, что они ловят аякаши, на живца?! И речь даже не о шики...   
\- Да, еще и кровь собирают, чтоб печати ломать, я тоже слышал. Мерзость.   
\- Еще эта печать на лице, говорят там под ней…

Шепотки доносились до Нацуме со всех сторон. Матоба вероятно тоже все слышал, но никак не реагировал. Нацуме снова стало его жаль, он вспомнил как Натори расписывал, почему стоит держаться от него подальше. Нацуме не желал Мотобе зла, но и связываться не хотел. Так что тихо ретировался в другую сторону. 

Он так спешил убраться подальше, что налетел с размаху на чужую спину. Группа экзорцистов недовольно развернулась в его сторону.

\- О, это же новый слуга Шуичи Натори, - заинтересованно сказал один. Другие тут же оживились и обступили Нацуме кругом.  
\- Ух ты! Сильный. Эй ты, удиви-ка нас!  
\- Да, покажи какой-то фокус. Что ты умеешь? – Нацуме растерялся. Он мог конечно вырваться из цепких рук, уже вцепившихся в рукав, но не хотел применять силу на людях. Один человек дернул его к себе.  
\- Эй, ну хоть саке нам поразливай!   
\- Какой он миленький, совсем не выглядит сильным, - сказал другой, теребя его за ухо. Нацуме стал искать в толпе Натори-сана, но того не было видно. 

Вдруг один из людей вскрикнул и отпустил его ухо. Другие тоже отступили и после секундной паузы поспешно скрылись, бормоча извинения. Нацуме развернулся и снова встретился взглядом с главой клана Матоба. 

\- Пошли, - сказал тот так повелительно, что Нацуме невольно последовал за ним. Они вышли из большого зала и остановились у широкого окна в пустынном коридоре. 

\- Ну здравствуй, Нацуме-кун. Давно не виделись. Ты умело избегаешь моих попыток пригласить тебя в гости, - улыбнулся Матоба.   
\- Это в смысле похитить? – парировал Нацуме. Матоба продолжая улыбаться, протянул руку и почесал его за ухом. Дались им всем эти уши, возмущенно подумал Нацуме, но отстраняться не стал, сдерживался чтоб не замурлыкать.   
\- Я видел как ты сегодня смеялся. Улыбка тебе идет больше, почему со мной ты только хмуришься?   
\- Ну, вы едва меня не убили, проткнув плечо зачарованной стрелой, похитили, собирались насильно заставить вступить в клан, - ответил Нацуме и все же отстранился, будто сам только сейчас вспомнил, что все это было на самом деле. 

\- Давай проясню по поводу стрелы, - досадливо поморщился Матоба, - Я не хотел тебя убивать, иначе сделал бы это. Но что я тогда видел? Просыпался мощный ёкай и ты радостно бежал ему навстречу, а перед этим долго крутился возле него спящего. По своей природе, ты должен был радоваться проснувшемуся собрату, не так ли?   
\- Я не радовался, он собирался погубить много людей.   
\- Это я сейчас знаю, что ты очень странный ёкай с альтернативным мышлением. А тогда я сделал то, что должен был. И сделал бы еще раз, - отрезал Матоба. – Потом я тебя не то чтобы похитил, а оказал первую помощь, - ухмыльнулся Сейджи. Тут он уже явно лукавил и не скрывал этого. – А насчет клана. Это для твоего же блага. Ты говоришь, что любишь людей. Мы спасаем людей. Разве нам не по пути? Клан защищает тех, кто к нему принадлежит, даже ёкаев. Те люди в зале никогда не посмели бы тебя коснуться, если бы знали, что ты принадлежишь Матобе. 

\- Я никому не принадлежу, Матоба-сан.

\- Разве ты не хочешь иметь настоящий дом? Ты же не блуждающий дух, ты привязан к людям. Не хочешь жить в месте, где все тебя видят, все тебя понимают? - искушал, Матоба. Нацуме почувствовал, что дрожит. Он вспомнил дом Танумы, как светло и уютно было там. А если бы человек, к которому он привязался, еще мог его видеть! 

Пока они говорили, по коридору прошел маленький рогатый одноглазый ёкай с подносом напитков. Он уже был почти у входа в зал, когда Матоба щелкнул пальцами и два возникших из стен шики притащили напуганного духа к нему. Человек взял бокал вина из трясущегося подноса и тут же потерял интерес к тому, будто одноглазый был мебелью. 

У Нацуме будто пелена с глаз спала. Светлый образ Танумы, рассыпался на части. Перед ним стоял Матоба и между этими двумя общей была только принадлежность к человеческому роду. 

\- Вы так относитесь к ёкаям, будто они не живые, - с грустью заметил Нацуме, - про клан Матоба ходят ужасные слухи, даже среди экзорцистов.  
Матоба улыбнулся, но улыбка была холодной и не приятной.  
\- Ёкаи - вредоносные духи, ненавидящие людей. Если их нельзя использовать на благо людей, их стоит уничтожить. Я защищаю людей. Тому, кто боится что его будут ненавидеть или презирать, не место в этой профессии, - сказал Матоба и осекся, увидев ужас в глазах Нацуме. Разговор сворачивал куда-то не туда. – Ты - другое дело. Ты сильный и особенный.   
\- А если бы был слабый, меня стоило поскорее уничтожить? – содрогаясь, спросил Нацуме. А мгновение назад он почти хотел вступить в клан этого человека.   
\- Послушай… - Матоба протянул к нему руку, но Нацуме отшатнулся и поспешил вернуться в зал. 

\- Натори Шуичи грозит опасность, - громко сказал Матоба ему в спину. Нацуме развернулся назад и гневно сверкнул желтыми глазами. Матоба снова ухмыльнулся.  
\- Не от меня, не подумай. Во всяком случае не сейчас. Я пришел сюда не веселиться. В последнее время на экзорцистов был совершен ряд нападений. Сильный ёкай открыл на них охоту. И сегодня он точно будет здесь.   
\- Но все эти люди в зале! Вы их не предупредили!   
\- Если бы я сказал как есть, они бы в страхе разбежались, а ёкай продолжал бы нападать. Зато теперь есть шанс его поймать раз и навсегда.   
\- Вы используете людей как наживку! И Натори-сана! – с ужасом осознал Нацуме, - Ведь им всем грозит опасность, пока мы тут разговариваем.   
\- Поэтому ты должен помочь мне, скорее с этим разобраться, - улыбнулся Матоба. Нацуме впервые почувствовал, что зол на человека. Но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, из коридора донесся сдавленный крик и они оба побежали туда.

На полу лежала женщина с замысловатой прической и хваталась рукой за горло, будто бы ей было тяжело дышать. 

\- Где он? – резко спросил Матоба. Но женщина лишь качала головой.   
\- Лицо, застывшее лицо, - пробормотала она. Из-за поворота выскочили взволнованные слуги и принялись хлопотать вокруг нее.   
\- Пойдем, - Матоба схватил Нацуме за рукав и тот не стал сопротивляться. 

\- Это ёкай-маска. Он цепляется на лицо жертвы и подчиняет ее себе. Потом посылает маску-клона, чтоб захватить больше носителей. Это нельзя остановить, пока не уничтожить первую маску. Я не могу найти его сам, ты мне поможешь, - «попросил» Матоба. Видимо иначе как приказывать и насмехаться, он разговаривать не умел.   
\- А если я не буду вам помогать? – спросил Нацуме, посмотрев исподлобья.  
\- Да пожалуйста, неужели ты думаешь, что я буду тебя заставлять? - ласково улыбнулся Матоба, - Но тогда твоя дружба с Шуичи Натори не многого стоит, а? Если тебе плевать на грозящую ему опасность. 

Нацуме засопел, сердито подергивая хвостом. Матоба только сейчас заметил, что все еще сжимает пустой бокал и поставил его на подоконник. Но вышло как-то неудачно, бокал упал и разбился. Матоба хмыкнул и поправил бумажную печать скрывающую пол лица. Ёкай тут же перестал злиться, посмотрел с интересом. 

\- Это из-за глаза?   
\- Да. Не подумай, я все вижу, эта печать прозрачная, но глаз у меня поврежден и бывает трудно судить о дистанции, если я отвлечен на что-то другое.   
\- А что у вас с глазом? – Нацуме опять почувствовал, что жалеет этого человека, хотя минуту назад хотел стукнуть его и никогда больше не видеть.   
\- Много лет назад, глава клана Матоба пообещал одному ёкаю правый глаз, за его услугу. Но в конце концов так его и не отдал. С тех пор дух охотится за глазом главы клана, хотя сменилось уже много поколений. До моего чуть не добрался. Глаз на месте, но у меня ужасный шрам, хочешь посмотреть? – Матоба придвинулся вплотную, заставляя Нацуме вжаться в стенку и взялся за печать на лице. Нацуме стоял как завороженный. Человек стоял так близко и смотрел так пронизывающе, что все мысли на счет того, что он во много раз сильнее и древнее, просто вылетели из головы. 

\- Нацуме-кун! – из-за поворота вышел Натори. Напрягся, увидев Матобу и двусмысленное положение в котором они находились. – Какого черта тут происходит? Матоба, отпусти его немедленно. 

\- Мы просто болтали, о том как Нацуме-куну не хватает дома и защиты, - сладко улыбнулся Матоба. Потом склонился к гневно вскинувшимся ушам и прошептал, - Найди человека с маской вместо лица. 

Матоба неспешно развернулся и направился в зал, не обращая внимания на демонстративно крутящего в пальцах бумажную куклу актера.

\- Ну и что здесь произошло на самом деле? – спросил Натори. Нацуме посмотрел на осколки бокала и после паузы ответил невпопад.  
\- Какой все-таки странный он человек. Давайте вернемся в зал, Натори-сан. 

В зале все еще было много народу и каждый второй имел на лице маску, задача была не из простых. Но Нацуме догадывался, что эта маска как раз должна выглядеть как нормальное лицо. Натори ходил за ним по пятам и все выпытывал о чем был разговор. Хиираги беззвучно шла следом. 

\- Натори-кун! Куда же ты запропастился? – спросил давешний мужчина с бородкой, подходя к ним сбоку. – Так как насчет моего дела, возьмешься?   
\- Конечно!   
\- Давай отойдем в сторону и обсудим детали, - улыбнулся человек, попыхивая сигаретой. Нацуме поморщился. Мерзкий запах забивал его нюх. Мужчина как-то чересчур настойчиво взял Натори под руку. Тогда Нацуме пригляделся к нему внимательнее и своим не человеческим взглядом увидел странную кромку между бородой и остальным лицом человека. В одно мгновение он оттолкнул Натори-сана и полыхнул символом на лбу. 

Маска с воем слетела с упавшего тела, кто-то завизжал. Кто-то крикнул «держите его!» указывая почему-то на Нацуме. Ёкаю в лицо полетела палка, обвитая бумажками заклятий, но ее блокировала Хиираги своей катаной, не вынимая ее из ножен. Натори-сан пришел в себя и вступился за Нацуме. Маска все еще выла и летала над толпой внося сумятицу.

\- Пригнитесь жалкие трусы, иначе ёкай вцепится вам в лицо! – прозвучал насмешливый голос, перекрывший шум и толчею. Люди с ужасом приседали, будто склонялись перед ровно стоящим Матобой с луком в руке. Знакомая стрела с бумажным заклинанием пришпилила воющую маску к стене и та стала осыпаться ошметками.

Нацуме смотрел, через падающие останки очищенного ёкая на Матобу. А тот смотрел на него. Матоба вдруг улыбнулся. Не одной из тысячи своих фальшивых улыбок, а по-настоящему, по-юношески, с озорным прищуром. Будто говорил «мы сделали его» и Нацуме не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. 

\- Матоба-сама! Он нас спас!  
\- Что бы мы делали без клана Матоба!  
\- Не зря Матоба сильнейший клан!

Нацуме не верил своим ушам. Еще в начале вечера ругавшие Матобу и говорившие о нем гадости, вдруг мгновенно поменяли свое отношение. Все-таки люди очень непонятные существа. 

Не смотря на то, что опасность миновала, все потянулись на выход. Натори задумчиво допивал коктейль и ждал пока толпа рассосется.

\- Нацуме-кун. Послушай, если то, что он сказал правда, что тебе нужен дом и все такое... Знай, что клан Натори, всегда готов принять тебя. И я сейчас говорю не как экзорцист, который не хочет уступать конкуренту сильного ёкая. А как твой друг, который не хочет, чтоб тебе еще раз сделали больно, - тихо и без обычной улыбки, сказал Натори. Нацуме был растроган его заботой. Приобнял актера за ногу хвостом и светло улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо Натори-сан.   
\- Я тебя прошу, не привязывайся к этому человеку. Он больно ранит тебя, для него ёкаи хуже вещей.   
\- Я знаю, - грустно кивнул Нацуме. Натори ничего больше не сказал, только досадливо покачал головой. 

***

Матоба сидел в своем кабинете и задумчиво крутил в пальцах кисточку для каллиграфии. Перед ним лежал чистый лист бумаги. Глава клана пытался понять что ему написать и стоит ли писать вообще.

Раньше все было просто. Ёкаи были либо дикие, либо прирученные контрактом. Ну кроме совсем мелкой шушеры вроде полевых духов, тех можно было просто игнорировать. Сильного ёкая стоило взять себе на службу, запечатать или уничтожить. Устранить угрозу для людей или потенциального помощника конкурирующего клана. Потому что все они мечтали вцепиться в горло человеку и обязательно так и делали, если набирали достаточно сил. Он всегда так думал. Пока не появился Нацуме. 

А тот взялся непонятно откуда, весь такой идеалистичный, сильный и красивый. Последнее отвлекало особенно. Первая реакция Матобы была обычная – сильный дух, спеленать контрактом и забрать в клан. Но Нацуме ускользал и кажется даже не думал мстить. И продолжал все так же любить людей. Совсем поразительно. 

Мелькали конечно мысли, что все это вероломное притворство, но Матоба быстро их отмел, он знал толк в хитростях. Нацуме вроде бы ничего и не делал и не требовал. Но с ним не получалось поступать как с обычным духом. Любого другого, Матоба бросил бы в клетку, а этого повел пить чай. До сих пор по этому поводу недоумевал и незаметно горел ушами, когда напоминала Нанасе. 

Нет никакой разницы между ёкаями и людьми, сказал Нацуме. И те и другие плачут когда больно и смеются когда радостно. Матоба почти не встречал в жизни смеющихся ёкаев, кроме злобно хохочущих демонов с которыми сражался. Аякаши клана Матоба были преданные, исполнительные и тихие, ни один из них при нем не смеялся. Не плакали, впрочем, тоже. 

В дверь коротко постучали – принесли его чай. Матоба едва ли не впервые с интересом глянул на слугу ёкая. На вид почти обычная старушка, только четыре сморщенных рожка на лбу и замысловатый узор на щеке. Он знал ее всю жизнь, смутно помнил, что она готовила ему бенто, когда он ходил в младшую школу. Имени не знал. 

\- Как твое имя? – спросил Сейджи.   
\- Мизуне, Матоба-сама.  
\- Сколько лет ты служишь клану?   
\- Я не помню, Матоба-сама, - удивилась старушка, - восемь поколений, кажется.   
\- Ты хотела бы быть свободной?   
\- Нет, я привыкла к людям и этому дому, - просто ответила она. Матоба удовлетворенно кивнул. Ёкай почти вышла за дверь, когда человек услышал конец фразы.  
\- Но я знаю тех, кто мечтал бы об этом. 

Он снова задумался. Он знал экзорцистов влюблявшихся в ёкаев. Обычно заканчивалось плохо. Как у той сошедшей с ума женщины, когда по вине Нанасе погиб ее ворон.   
Еще он знал, что как глава клана, не может позволить себе сомнений, потому что сомнения делали его слабым, а он нес ответственность не только за себя. Но Нацуме никогда не станет частью клана Матоба, если его глава не прислушается хотя бы к части его слов. 

Матоба обмакнул кисточку в чернила и стал писать: о своей ответственности, о людях и ёкаях, о клане - единой и цельной семье, о пушистых ушках и золотых глазах с вертикальными зрачками, о том что он не обещает измениться, но обещает стараться и защищать. 

Закончив письмо, он сложил его, надписал и вызвал шики.

\- Доставь это ёкаю по имени Нацуме. 

***

Нацуме устал от слишком насыщенной жизни рядом с экзорцистами. Вернее ему требовалось время, чтоб разобраться в своих смятенных чувствах. Из-за этого он вернулся на свое старое дерево у дороги, вспоминая как тихо и медленно на нем протекали десятилетия. 

Он сам не заметил как, да и когда, но он уже привязался к Матобе. Тот был странным противоречивым человеком, но Нацуме видел в нем много хороших черт, которых не замечал никто вокруг. А еще его было жалко. Все-таки он напоминал иногда Тануму. Того Тануму, который был одиноким маленьким мальчиком, который проходил под этим деревом. Матоба был сильным, иногда злым, но со стороны прожитых веков Нацуме все равно видел его точно таким же: мальчиком, совсем одиноким в своем жестком мире, а потому так отчаянно цепляющимся за свой клан, не способным отойти от навязанных правил жизни. 

Хотелось обнять его хвостом, подставить голову под ласку и привязаться насовсем. Но Матоба ранил его даже когда не пытался, подумать страшно что было бы, если бы пытался. 

Несколько раз под деревом проходил шики, но не замечал Нацуме - тот все еще не разобрался чего он конкретно хочет и прятался. 

В конце концов шики ушел. Ведомый слабым следом, он вышел к дому Натори. Стал искать Нацуме там, но наткнулся только на Хиираги, которая не терпела пересечения границ территории, которую она охраняла. 

\- Натори-сама, - тихо произнесла Хиираги, возникнув на пороге кабинета хозяина. Тот удивленно вскинул брови, ящерица переползла ему на переносицу.   
\- У дома крутился шики, я его прогнала, но он обронил письмо, - ёкай положила конверт на стол Натори. Тот поблагодарил ее и мрачно посмотрел на подпись. Матоба, ну конечно же. Адресовано было Нацуме. 

Шуичи задумчиво покрутил бумагу в руках. Он не собирался читать чужое письмо, но в его силах было передать или не передать послание Нацуме. Которого, кстати, давно не было видно. И он прекрасно знал, что так потревожило мысли ёкая. И догадывался, что скорее всего было в письме. 

Прежде всего Натори руководила дружба. И совсем немножко ненависть к клану Матоба. Самую малость. Он щелкнул пальцами и бумага весело запылала, скукоживаясь у него на ладони. Магический огонь не опалял, жгло какое-то другое чувство. И не ладонь, а в груди, но он взял себя в руки, пробормотал что так было нужно и выкинул пепел в корзину для бумаг.

***

Нацуме немного задремал в уже желтеющей листве и проснулся от звуков знакомого голоса. Почему-то пытаясь отыскать тихий уголок, он совершенно не подумал, на кого может наткнуться тут. По дорожке шел Танума, немного выше, чем в последний раз когда они виделись. И гораздо веселее. Он что-то оживленно рассказывал девушке, в которой Нацуме узнал повзрослевшую Таки. На голове у нее была забавная кепка из-под которой она смотрела на спутника с интересом и обожанием. 

У них все было хорошо. Это одновременно радовало и печалило, Нацуме особенно остро ощутил сейчас тоску по тихим дням наполненным светом и человеческим теплом. По улыбкам адресованным только ему.   
Пара поравнялась с деревом и Танума вздрогнул. Поднял взгляд и пошарил им между ветвей. Нацуме замер, очень стараясь быть незамеченным, будто забыл, что человек не может его видеть. 

\- Что случилось, Канаме? – встревоженно спросила Таки, хватая юношу за руку. Тот поморгал и еще раз глянул на дерево.   
\- Ничего, показалось, - грустно сказал он и провел рукой по листве, нежным гладящим жестом. Нацуме закусил губу и сжал руками хвост, чтоб не погладить его руку в ответ. 

Только когда люди скрылись за поворотом дорожки он позволил себе и наконец горько расплакался, уткнувшись в жесткую древесную кору. Расставание с Танумой было светлым, но от этого болело не меньше. Все прошедшие месяцы Нацуме был так занят противоречивым миром экзорцистов, в который он окунулся с головой, что у него почти не было времени на тоску по последним годам в компании человека. Но она все еще гнездилась глубоко в нем, накапливалась и теперь выходила наружу горячими слезами. Нацуме так не хотел, чтоб все это закончилось вот так: разочарованием и сожалением. Они даже не смогли попрощаться толком. Он даже не мог поблагодарить за все своего первого друга. Но даже если взять Натори-сана переводчиком, это было бы не то. 

Неизвестно откуда пришла мысль, что Матоба бы его не отпустил, окажись они в такой ситуации. Но они и не могли оказаться в такой ситуации, ведь экзорцист видел его изначально. Однако мысль упорно билась в голове, что он бы точно не отпустил. И это делало Нацуме немного радостнее. 

Он решил покинуть дерево теперь уж навсегда. Подумал вдруг, что давно не бродил по лесу. В лесу обычно жило много ёкаев, но они сторонились Нацуме, а Нацуме сторонился их, но сейчас ему не хотелось сидеть на месте. 

В лесу было сумрачно, хотя день еще только начинал клониться к закату. Нацуме вдыхал запахи и слушал вибрацию жизни, по которой, сам того не зная, очень скучал. По земле ползали миллионы букашек, а в кронах деревьев пели птицы. Маленькие ёкаи расступались с его пути, а те что побольше, наблюдали с интересом, но не приближались. 

В какой-то момент Нацуме показалось, что он уловил знакомый запах и он пошел ему навстречу. Он еще не понял кого конкретно учуял, когда внизу холма тревожно взмыли в небо птицы, а по обостренным чувствам будто провели наждачкой – импульс очищения. Нацуме поежился, но бросился вперед, возможно человек попал в беду и ему требовалась помощь. 

Когда он вылетел на полянку, то понял что его помощь нужна, но вовсе не человеку. Целая куча шики в белых масках пришпилили к земле голосившего ёкая. Он выглядел как нарядно одетый коротышка с огромной головой и манерными усиками. Дух выл в ужасе - с другого конца поляны медленно приближался Матоба с луком в руках. 

Нацуме и Матоба на мгновение замерли, увидев друг друга. Первым отмер Матоба. Подошел ближе, улыбнулся, но стрелу с тетевы не снял. 

\- Нацуме-кун, неожиданная, но приятная встреча. Ты пришел дать мне ответ?   
\- Ответ?  
\- На письмо. 

Нацуме удивленно хлопал ресницами. Никакого письма он не получал, о чем и сообщил Матобе. В первый момент тот растерялся, даже перестал обращать внимание на пленного духа. А потом чему-то кивнул. Ну что ж, так даже к лучшему, подумал он. Некоторые обещания он дал слишком поспешно. Ёкаи есть ёкаи, только он попытался взглянуть на них под другим углом, как этот взломал печати и проник в дом с непонятными но явно не добрыми целями.   
Большеголовый извивался в хватке шики и начал молить.

\- Это не яааа! Мной овладела какая-то гадкая сущность! Я вообще шел за новым оби на праздник! Это не я! Я всегда держусь от экзорцистов подальше! Нацуме-доно, это вы?! Скажите ему что это не я! Меня подчинил другой дух, но он уже убежал! 

Нацуме пригляделся и правда узнал пойманного ёкая. Его звали Чёби или как-то так и он был не самым приятным в общении, но уж точно не способным залезть в имение клана Матоба. Этот ёкай был неженкой и не лазил ни в какие сомнительные опасные дела. 

\- Матоба-сан, - попросил Нацуме, - отпустите его, он говорит правду.  
\- Нацуме, - с опасной улыбкой ответил Матоба. – Этот аякаши проломился сквозь защиту моего дома и пришел вполне возможно убить меня или кого-то из моего клана. Ты думаешь я могу так просто взять и отпустить его?   
\- Но это точно не он, я его немного знаю. Вообще есть много духов вселяющихся в других! – горячо заверил Нацуме. Матоба улыбался, но на этот раз не настоящей улыбкой и глаза у него были холодные, деловые. Нацуме хотел просить его не смотреть так, потому что к такому Матобе он не хотел и не мог привязаться. Но язык прилип к небу, когда ёкай понял, что его просьбы все равно не будут услышаны.  
\- Пожалуйста, Матоба-сан, - тихо и уже без надежды произнес Нацуме, поникнув ушами. Он не собирался позволить вот так убить невиновного духа. А значит он будет сейчас драться с Матобой. Кто бы не победил в этой схватке, но она точно похоронит их едва намечающуюся дружбу. 

Матоба вдруг опустил лук, подошел вплотную. Потрепал замершего Нацуме по волосам, подергал за ухо. Прижал руку к его щеке, провел большим пальцем по красным полоскам под глазом. Нацуме смотрел широко раскрытыми желтыми глазами с надеждой. Вертикальные зрачки пульсировали, будто гипнотизируя. А может и правда гипнотизировали. Матобе очень не хотелось гасить это выражение, он хотел, чтоб Нацуме смотрел на него так всегда. 

Внутри человека шла борьба. Жгли данные Нацуме обещания, пусть тот и не знал о них. Матоба держал свое слово. Но не меньше жгла злость на жалкого ёкая посмевшего бросить вызов его клану и так нагло вломиться в поместье. Ему не было ни малейшего дела правду говорил этот уродец или ложь. Но тот, кто хоть намеком угрожал клану, должен был быть стерт с лица земли. Это был закон, который Сейджи никогда не переступал. 

Матоба сжал зубы и уткнулся носом в макушку ойкнувшего Нацуме. В его власти было решить первый это или последний раз. Лук мешал сделать объятие настоящим. И Матоба его отбросил. Обнял Нацуме, за вполне осязаемые костлявые плечи. Тот как-то обмякнув, совсем зарылся в человека, еще и хвостом обмотал. 

Хорошо бы знать, по своей воле или спасая собрата ёкая. А ведь можно опутать Нацуме контрактом, в обмен на этого. Или вполне можно выпустить нарушителя сейчас и нагнать как только они разойдутся с Нацуме в разные стороны. Были у Матобы и другие гадкие мысли, но он усилием воли всех их прогнал. Не хотел портить момент. Раз в жизни Матоба захотел что-то не для клана, не для соблюдения правил, а просто так, для себя. И себе он не собирался отказывать. Пускай. Он отпустит эту мелочь и не будет ничего требовать от Нацуме взамен. Тогда он получит неоценимо больше – доверие. А уж доверяющий тебе ёкай рано или поздно сам согласится на контракт. 

Матобе легче было думать, что он делает то, что делает, не потому что Нацуме просит так отчаянно, а он не может ему отказать. Гораздо легче считать это продуманным шагом с далеко идущими преимуществами. Тогда нет ни малейших поводов отказывать себе в нежных прикосновениях к ёкаю. 

Нацуме посмотрел вопросительно и Матоба подул на прощание в дернувшееся ухо, отстраняясь.

\- Предположим слухи все же преувеличивают мою кровожадность, - усмехнулся Матоба, делая знак марионеткам. Шики отпустили мгновенно отползшего в сторону духа.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Нацуме и улыбнулся так, что Матоба был готов распустить всех жителей клеток в своем подвале за повтор. С языка так и рвалось что-то про теперь повисший между ними долг, но человек сдержал себя в руках и промолчал. В компании марионеток направился в сторону откуда пришел. Не оборачиваясь поднял руку.   
\- Пока, Нацуме-кун. До скорой, надеюсь, встречи. 

\- О, духи леса, какой жуткий человек! – спасенный ёкай выбивал зубами барабанную дробь. – Я уж думал все, распылит меня. Я же только за новым поясом шел! Он конечно красивый, но не такой, чтоб жизнью рисковать. Хотя старик постарался на славу и узор такой тонкий… Но тут эта тварь как залезет в голову и на кой черт ему эти страшные люди?! А мне же только пояс к празднику. Все же в новом придут, осенний фестиваль как-никак. Как мне со старым поясом? Там же все аякаши округи соберутся, все хотят кимоно, которое делает человеком на один день. А я то и не хочу, зачем мне. Я бы поясом покрасовался, да саке выпил с друзьями.   
Нацуме слушавший болтовню в пол уха, вдруг весь обратился в слух.   
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Что, Нацуме-доно? Говорю мне бы плошечку саке и все…  
\- Нет, про кимоно!  
\- А, ну это же главная забава фестиваля. Сегодня в полночь все соберутся на гонку. Победитель получает кимоно делающее тебя человеком на один день. Бесполезная по сути штука, но желающих на диво много. 

Хвост Нацуме так и мел по земле. На один день он мог бы стать человеком, мог бы попрощаться с Танумой! И не осталось бы сожалений и может тогда он наконец решился бы сделать шаг навстречу Матобе. 

\- А вы никак хотите поучаствовать, Нацуме-доно? Но вам боюсь не разрешат, слишком неравные тогда шансы у остальных. Но можете попросить кого-то участвовать за вас, если так сильно хотите это кимоно. 

Матоба слушал разговор укрывшись за деревом. Вообще-то он забыл отброшенный в траву лук, но не собирался забирать его у них на виду. Ждал пока ёкаи уйдут и услышал интересный разговор. Нацуме явно очень хотел кимоно, интересно зачем. 

Возвращаясь домой Матоба столкнулся с Нанасе. Помощница как всегда была невозмутима и будто видела его насквозь. Поинтересовалась как прошла охота. К счастью Матоба был главой клана и не обязан был ни перед кем отчитываться, поэтому только улыбнулся и потребовал любыми средствами достать с осеннего фестиваля аякаши призовое кимоно.   
Лицо Нанасе вытянулось, но спорить она не решилась и пошла давать распоряжения. 

Нацуме не находил себе места из-за этого кимоно. Ему оно было очень нужно, но достаточно близких друзей ёкаев, которые при победе не забрали бы приз себе, у него не было. Промаявшись до вечера он сообразил обратиться к Натори-сану. Вообще-то он просил запечатать часть его сил, чтоб ему разрешили участвовать в гонке. Но неожиданно Хиираги вызвалась его заменить. 

Она очень сочувствовала ему в истории с Танумой, потому что иногда примеряла ее на себя и Натори-сана и ужасалась, что бы было, если бы тот ее не видел. 

***

Сборище ёкаев было шумное и пестрое. Нацуме такие обычно избегал, но он должен был признать, что праздник удался. Саке лилось рекой, аякаши были веселыми и нарядными, его то и дело тянули в какие-то компании, предлагали выпить или танцевать. 

Но самое интересное конечно началось, когда все изготовились к гонке. На одной стороне улицы заброшенного человеческого селения скопились десятки, если не сотни духов. Хираги среди них казалась тонкой черной щепкой в цветном море. В конце улицы стояло сухое корявое дерево, к верхней ветке которого и было прикреплено простое синее кимоно. 

Судьей был назначен Мисузу – огромный аякаши, звеневший браслетами и бубенцами на всю округу. У его плеча попыхивала вишневой трубкой прекрасная женщина в лиловых одеждах с большим количеством заколок в синих волосах - Хиное-сан. С ними не смухлюешь. 

Атмосфера празднества накалилась до предела, Хиное-сан подала сигнал и большая гонка началась. 

Земля гудела от ног, копыт и когтей рвущихся вперед. Над деревушкой раздавался многоголосый вой. Нацуме, отчаянно сжимающий свой хвост, почти грызущий его от волнения, следил за Хиираги. Сначала казалось ее вовсе затоптали, но потом она потрепанная вынырнула в лидерах и понеслась такими прыжками, что даже самые прыткие отстали на пару шагов. Мгновение и она достигла дерева, второе – уже держала в руке синюю ткань. 

Обсевшие все крыши духи взвыли в восторге, противники Хиираги – в отчаянии. Нацуме восторженно вопил и махал руками. 

И вдруг раздалось несколько взрывов и вспышки магичекого света ослепили толпу аякаши. Откуда-то возникли быстрые темные тени и под недоуменный вой ёкаев выдрали ткань у победительницы прямо из рук. Мисузу яростно взревел, но тени исчезли в новой волне колючих вспышек, унося с собой заветный приз. 

Это было еще обиднее, чем проиграть вовсе, ведь кимоно было уже у них в руках. Хиираги расстроилась больше всех и дома Натори-сан все не мог ее успокоить. Нацуме просидел у них до утра, но все же решил не травить и так страдающей Хиираги душу своими опавшими ушами. 

В этот день фестиваль был у людей. С самого утра город увешивали фонариками и воздушными змеями. Нацуме невесело бродил, среди оживленных людей. Не большая была беда, не так уж нужно ему было это кимоно, уговаривал себя Нацуме. Но все равно ничего не мог поделать с ужасным чувством разочарования. Ноги сами принесли его к дому Танумы и Нацуме уселся на стену, в последний раз полюбоваться карпами в пруду. Раз уж он решил проститься с Танумой насовсем, то он сделает это с кимоно или без. 

Матоба разослал своих шики в поисках Нацуме, но они вернулись ни с чем. Сейджи досадливо скривился - план трещал по швам. Да и плана как такого в общем-то не было. Он просто представлял, как придет к Нацуме и скажет «А я слышал ты интересовался одной редкой вещицой, а она как раз попала мне в руки» и широким жестом подарит Нацуме это кимоно. Но вырисовалась главная проблема – он не мог найти своего ёкая. Когда перевалило за полдень, то стало уже не смешно, ведь кимоно действовало только до заката и на завтра Нацуме от него не будет никакого прока. 

После недолгого размышления, Матоба неохотно поехал к тому, кто мог ему помочь. Натори Шуичи едва не захлопнул у него дверь перед носом и за это еще когда-то несомненно должен был поплатиться. Но как только актер услышал про причину визита и сопоставил все факты, то на Матобу вылилась целая волна негодования. 

Он откровенно скучал на повести о грустной Хиираги, а вот ситуацией с Танумой заинтересовался. Конечно Матоба не показывал своих чувств, ухмылялся как всегда равнодушно, но внутри как-то пусто и гулко билось сердце. 

Человек, которого Нацуме любил. Вероятно все еще любит, раз столько стараний из-за этого чертового кимоно. Натори мстительно описывал, каким несчастным был Нацуме, уйдя из дома такого дорого ему человека. Сколько лет они прожили вместе и как счастливы были. Промолчал лишь о том, что сам частично послужил причиной того, как все вышло в итоге. 

Матоба выходил из квартиры Натори неспешно, но это все равно походило на бегство. А еще он был очень зол. Кимоно лежащее в коробке на переднем сидении машины, едва не полетело в ближайшую мусорку. Но он все-таки не выбросил его. И поехал к дому Танумы, по адресу данному Натори. 

Он не стал приближаться, остановился за несколько домов, тем более что Нацуме было видно издалека. Тем, кто умел видеть, конечно. Он сидел на стене сгорбившись, вяло помахивая хвостом и от всего его вида веяло тоской. Как от котенка, которого выбросили из дома. 

Матоба просто смотрел на него. За несколько часов, что он просидел в машине, глава клана успел почувствовать злость (преимущественно на Нацуме), раздражение (от того что не мог взять свои чувства под контроль), ненависть (к неведомому Тануме), жалость (к Нацуме), нежность (к Нацуме) и снова злость (на себя) и в конце концов признал что все эти чувства имеют один и тот же корень - ревность. 

Поэтому когда до заката солнца оставался какой-то час, Матоба вышел из машины и понес кимоно Нацуме. 

Нацуме бежал по праздничному городу непривычно сильно ощущая вес своего тела. Если бы он так отчаянно не спешил, он бы остановился перед витринами осмотреть себя. Волосы стали короче и более естественного песочного цвета, ушки и хвост исчезли вместе с узорами с лица. Глаза кажется не изменились, но он не видел толком – бежал сквозь толпу, чувствуя как удары сердца отсчитывают последние солнечные лучи уходящие за горизонт, уносящие магию ткани. 

Наконец, в шумной толпе он увидел Тануму. Тот задумчиво жевал жаренного кальмара на палочке, был высокий и тонкий в темно-синем кимоно. Нацуме едва не врезался в него с размаху, остановился, пытаясь отдышаться. А человеческое тело все не приходило в норму, не давало ему сказать ни слова. 

\- Эй, ты в порядке? – спросил Танума и прикоснулся к его плечу. Нацуме просиял, посмотрел на Тануму так радостно, что тот невольно улыбнулся.   
\- Улыбочку! – крикнул девчачий голос и Таки ослепила их вспышкой полароида. Край солнца скрылся за горизонтом. Нацуме рывком крепко обнял Тануму.  
\- Спасибо за все! Прощай! – выкрикнул Нацуме и скрылся в толпе со счастливой улыбкой.   
\- Какой странный парень, - удивился Танума, - я просто спросил все ли с ним в порядке.   
\- Канаме, смотри - прошептала Таки и показала ему проявившуюся фотографию. На ней возле улыбающегося Танумы стоял счастливый юноша в светлом кимоно, которое очень шло в тон к его белоснежным волосам, пушистым ушкам и хвосту.   
\- Нацуме, - произнес Танума до того, как осознал. Вскинул голову и поглядел в запруженную людьми улицу, конечно там не было и следа скрывшегося духа.   
\- Вот он какой, - Таки продолжала завороженно шептать. Танума улыбнулся, с непонятной ему самому гордостью.  
\- Да, такой.

Матоба как и обещал, ждал его возле машины. Нацуме приблизился сияя ярче зашедшего солнца. 

\- Матоба-сан, вы не представляете как мне было важно встретить сегодня одного человека. И КАК я благодарен вам, - у Нацуме в глазах стояли слезы, но улыбка была самим воплощением радости. 

Все это одним махом вышибло из Матобы едкие слова, какие скопились в нем. Про долг и про контракт, которые он собирался предъявить вернувшемуся Нацуме. Он просто не смог бросить это ему в лицо сейчас.

Нацуме положил на сидение аккуратно сложенное кимоно и вдруг порывисто обнял Матобу. 

\- Спасибо, Матоба-сан, - сказал он и неловко чмокнул Матобу куда-то в угол губ. Заалел и взмыл в воздух, мазнув обалдевшего экзорциста мягким хвостом по щеке. 

***

\- Снова ты?! – Натори явно не был рад гостям.   
\- И тебе добрый вечер, - хмыкнул Матоба.   
\- Ты в курсе, что я не хочу видеть того, кто хладнокровно сломал моему другу надежду на..  
\- Да встретились они, прекрати истерику.   
\- О.  
\- А, - Матоба закатил глаз, - пустишь меня, наконец? 

Для обоих экзорцитов было странно сидеть вот так спокойно на диване и выпивать. Вроде как конкуренты, смертные враги и дальше по списку. 

\- Он мне нужен Натори, - прищурившись, признал Матоба.   
\- Я уже заметил, - вздохнул актер, - Вокруг не так много сильных ёкаев, но Нацуме не единственный из них. К тому же, он совсем не боевой. Твоему клану не будет от него совершенно никакой пользы.  
\- К черту клан, - усмехнулся Матоба. Натори чуть не откусил кусок стеклянного бокала и громко закашлялся. На мгновение усомнился, настоящий ли Матоба перед ним. Тот наблюдал за реакцией коллеги, сдерживая смешки.  
\- Ну ладно, от меня-то ты чего хочешь? – успокоился наконец Натори.  
\- Не знаю. Я перестал контролировать свои действия, после встречи в ним. Совета? Я хочу связать его контрактом, скрыть от всего мира у себя в поместье, чтобы никто никогда кроме меня не смел на него смотреть.   
\- Вот тебе совет: не стоит. Нацуме-кун к тебе привязался, видят духи, я старался как мог этого не допустить, - Натори отхлебнул из бокала, а Матоба окончательно понял какая судьба постигла его письмо. – Но ничего не получилось, он привязался почему-то именно к тебе. Ну и раз уж так вышло, не ломай его контрактом, будем откровенны - ты та еще сволочь, он не заслужил иметь такого хозяина.   
Матоба проигнорировал оскорбление, может даже принял за комплимент.   
\- Он особенный.   
\- Вот именно.   
\- Ты меня не убедил, но спасибо за прием, - Матоба поднялся и направился к выходу. Натори спросил не глядя ему в спину.   
\- Что бы ты отдал, чтобы он стал твоим?   
Матоба почти не задумался над ответом.   
\- Все. 

Натори фыркнул в закрытую дверь и прошелся рукой по волосам. На диван беззвучно опустилась Хиираги.   
\- Я не понимаю, что притягивает их друг к другу, - недоуменно признал он.   
\- Любовь, - пожала плечами та, будто это было что-то элементарное. Натори налил себе еще выпить.

Матоба не удивился, увидев Нацуме у входа в свое поместье. Он уже смирился, что этот ёкай его судьба. Нацуме мерцал в темноте кошачьими глазами и молча вошел в дом, из которого еще не так давно сбежал. 

\- Матоба-сама, печати дома снова были взломаны, - заголосил кто-то из подчиненных, едва его увидев, но глава только отмахнулся рукой.  
\- Обыщите дом, кого поймаете – в клетку. Я утром разберусь, - распорядился он. Нацуме хотел было что-то сказать, но передумал. Матоба улыбнулся. Дверь его кабинета тихо скрипнула закрываясь, отгораживая их от всего остального мира. Матоба молча наклонился и поцеловал ёкая. Тот удивлено пошевелил ушами, но подчинился, пытаясь отвечать.   
\- Я хочу заключить с тобой контракт. Даруй мне свое имя, - хрипло сказал Матоба.   
\- Еще не заключили, а вы уже приказываете, Матоба-сан, - задыхаясь ответил Нацуме, не особо в общем протестуя.   
\- Я обещаю, что не заставлю тебя делать то, что тебе противно и буду всегда оберегать тебя.

Внезапно из тени выступил не замеченный ими прежде шики. Но тут же осел неопрятной кучей на пол, а мутный полупрозрачный комок вырвавшийся из него, вошел Нацуме в спину. 

\- Нацуме! – Матоба поддержал обмякающего аякаши, а тот вдруг вцепился ему в плечи как клещами и поднял лицо с глумливой улыбкой, так не вязавшейся на нем.  
\- Ути-пути, какие нежности, - просипел голос принадлежащий кому угодно, только не Нацуме. Тонкие но цепкие руки обвили горло Матобы и крепко сжали. 

В комнату ворвались несколько подчиненных Матобы и совместным импульсом отключили ёкая. Сейджи едва отдышавшись приказал срочно привести Натори Шуичи. 

***

Нацуме растянули на столе бумажными печатями. Они почти полностью его спеленали – чтоб наверняка. И все равно, тонкая фигурка так отчаянно дергалась и извивалась, что казалось сорвет их все в один момент. Впрочем, когда лидер клана Матоба и будущий лидер клана Натори работали вместе, они могли удержать любого ёкая. Хотя бы не на долго. 

Беловолосая голова моталась из стороны в сторону и в крик Нацуме то и дело вклинивались чужие визгливые нотки. Мужчины переглядывались с одинаковым затаенным ужасом в глазах. 

И вдруг все прекратилось. Тело Нацуме обмякло, открытые глаза уставились в потолок. Медленно и как-то механически, Нацуме обвел взглядом комнату и остановился на Матобе. Губы его скривились в нетипичной ухмылке, а голос прозвучал совсем чужой, скрипящий.

\- Глава клана Матоба! Я нашел тебя. Верни свой долг, - просипел он. На мгновение по лицу ёкая прошла судорога – Нацуме пытался вернуть контроль над своим телом, но судя по всему у него не получалось. Матоба невольно прикрыл ладонью правый глаз.   
\- Да, ты правильно понял. Заплати за обман своего рода! Отдай! Отдааааай! – существо сорвалось на визг. Смотрело из обычно ласковых медовых глаз с жадностью и ненавистью. Матоба вздрогнул и отвел взгляд.   
\- Покинь тело этого аякаши немедленно, ты подлый демон! – рявкнул Натори, – Он не имеет никакого отношения к контракту с кланом Матоба!  
\- Он чуть не стал частью клана, а главное он дорог должнику. Если не отдаст долг, я заберу это тело себе, столько силы мммм, - не-Нацуме жадно облизнулся. Матобу передернуло. Он повернулся к Натори.

\- Выйдем на минуту.

Они не рискнули отходить далеко, зашли в соседнюю комнату. Существо закричало им вслед и похоже не собиралось замолкать, пока они не вернутся. Оба поморщились. 

\- У тебя есть какие-то идеи? – спросил Матоба. Натори снял очки и помассировал переносицу.   
\- Ни одной, - признал он, возвращая очки на место, - Дух судя по всему достаточно древний и сильный. Видимо он аякаши-паразит, так легко такого не изгнать - цепляется как клещ. К тому же, не будет никакой гарантии, что он тут же не вселится в кого-то другого.   
\- Ты значит предлагаешь не делать совсем ничего? – прошипел Матоба. Впервые в жизни в критической ситуации он терял самообладание, мысли носились, но он не мог уцепиться ни за одну.   
\- Это ТВОЙ предок создал проблему, когда нарушил сделку. И это ТЫ втянул в это Нацуме, не забывай, - холодно отрезал Натори. Это неожиданно отрезвило Матобу.   
\- Что, если его запечатать?  
\- Нацуме?! – изумился Натори. Сейджи скрипнул зубами.  
\- Демона!  
\- Нам их не отделить, - покачал головой актер. Некоторое время они помолчали. Из соседней комнаты все так же звучал надсадный вой.   
\- А если попробовать очищение? – спросил Матоба, - Нацуме точно сильнее, он может выдержать больше. Если уничтожить духа и так его изгнать?  
\- Ты убьешь обоих.  
\- У меня хватит контроля…  
\- Нет! Я не позволю тебе убить его!   
\- Пока мы тут говорим, эта мерзость вгрызается глубже в Нацуме!   
\- По ТВОЕЙ вине! 

Они остановились тяжело дыша. Матоба опасно сощурился, в руке Натори незаметно возникла бумажная кукла. 

\- Тебе не кажется, что сейчас не время? - заметил Матоба, - Мы оба ему нужны.   
\- Ты прав, - вздохнул Натори, пряча бумажку. Он взялся за ручку двери. Матоба пошевелил пальцами, из пола выросли две неловкие фигуры. От удара по голове Шуичи свалился мешком в подставленные руки шики.   
\- Но я ему нужнее, - спокойно закончил Матоба, наблюдая как обмякшего экзорциста с удобством устраивают в кресле.

\- Как я могу знать, демон, что ты покинешь это тело, если я верну долг? – спросил Матоба, коснувшись бумажного края печати на своем лице. 

Не первый век главы клана жили в постоянном страхе потерять глаз. Когда он был младше и печать носил его отец, Сейджи иногда удивлялся, почему ни один из них не набрался смелости и не вернул жертву, избавив наследников от этой ноши? Были разговоры про честь, не позволяющую идти на уступки ёкаям, даже про семейную традицию. Но Матоба мысленно называл это трусостью. 

А одной ночью он, ученик старшей школы, спокойно спал в своей постели. Он не знал, что в эту ночь его отец отправился очищать особо опасного ёкая и погиб. Он не чувствовал как клятва входит в его ничем не защищенный глаз и как безумно несется по вновь вспыхнувшему следу древний дух. Он только почувствовал как когти вспарывают кожу его лица, намереваясь выдрать обещанное чуть ли не вместе с глазницей. Оставляя его навсегда обезображенным. Внешне, но прежде всего внутренне – потому что в него тоже вселился гадкий страх. Ни днем ни ночью он не забывал, что стоит бумажной печати порваться и он опять почувствует эту ужасную боль. 

Он больше не удивлялся своим предкам, но и не говорил о чести клана. Он знал что носит печать страха. Конечно, если бы кто-то сказал об этом вслух, он бы его убил. 

\- Никак, человек, - издевательски прокаркал ёкай, - ты мне должен! Это я выставляю условия. Но когда я верну обещанное, мне недосуг с тобой дальше играть, умаялся с вашей семейкой, я уйду. Сорви печать и освободи мне руки.

Матоба знал, что самое глупое, что можно в подобной ситуации сделать, это следовать приказам нечисти. Но у него не было из чего выбирать. Одним рывком он сорвал печать, ощущая где-то в глубине, что давно мечтал это сделать.   
Тело Нацуме так и рванулось ему навстречу, но снова забилось в оковах. Из жадно открытого рта разве что слюна не капала. 

Матоба присел на край стола и сжал руку на тонком горле. Горле, которое он хотел бы защитить от всех, а теперь сжимал сам.

\- Позволь себе лишнее и я тебя удавлю, - спокойно сказал он. Дух заскулил, дернул пушистыми ушами. Матоба чуть не влепил ему пощечину, за такое наглое использование жеста Нацуме. Вместо этого он провел свободной ладонью над правой рукой ёкая, отзывая печати. 

Все произошло мгновенно. Освободившаяся рука змеей бросилась ему в лицо и от Матобы потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтоб не отшатнуться в сторону. Тонкие пальцы Нацуме одним рывком выдернули глазное яблоко с неприятным чавкающим звуком. В каком-то смысле Матоба был даже рад сметающей все нечеловеческой волне боли. Он был слишком занят криком, чтоб толком видеть, как рот Нацуме жадно жует и хлюпает, разбрызгивая кровь и ошметки его глаза. 

Исходя криком Матоба все сильнее сжимал шею ёкая и когда тот захрипел, экзорцист опять припечатал безвольную руку. Шатаясь он отошел от стола, готовый в любой момент потерять сознание. Неизвестно какими силами собравшись, он наскоро запечатал зияющую рану. В лечебных заклятиях он смыслил мало, тем более на людях такое работало слабо. Но кровь перестала течь, а боль стала почти выносимой. 

\- А знаешь, человек, я передумал, - послышался мерзкий голос ёкая. Тот сипел с трудом - горло Нацуме все посинело. Если бы там лежал человек, он был бы уже мертв, - Где еще я найду такое сильное тело? Будем считать, что им ты мне вернешь проценты за все то время, что я ждал. Не буду выселяться, - и ёкай хрипло закаркал, в попытке рассмеяться. 

Матоба стоял некоторое время молча, зажимал ладонью правую сторону лица и пошатывался. Вероломство духа он воспринял спокойно, в каком-то смысле он даже чего-то подобного ждал. 

\- Тогда ты умрешь, - ответил он и начал ритуал очищения. Было бы лучше нарисовать круг, наставить барьеров, да и отдышаться.   
Ему нужно было вызвать не просто сокрушающую волну силы – с кровью экзорциста заляпавшей всю комнату, это было не сложно. Нужен был четкий контроль и филигранный расчет. Очищение разрушает связи между частичками души ёкая, распыляя его по миру миллионом неосязаемых крупинок. Дух-паразит был старым, но не слишком сильным, за все века он так и не смог дорваться до своей добычи. Нацуме же был одним из самых сильных аякаши, которых Матоба встречал. Сейджи предполагал, что средняя сила очищающего импульса расщепит демона, но не нанесет серьезного вреда Нацуме. С другой стороны, Нацуме сейчас был подавлен чужой волей и не известно в каком состоянии. 

Но Матоба не был уверен что еще долго продержится в сознании, а значит нужно было завершать начатое. В соседней комнате послышалась возня, в дверь заколотили. 

\- Не смей, Матоба! Ты убьешь его! – кричал Натори. 

Матоба не обратил внимания на шум. Встал перед столом и зашептал молитвы, замысловато сложив пальцы. Все затопило синим свечением, ёкай на столе задергался и безумно закричал. Только на мгновение Матоба сбился - когда крик стал отчетливо принадлежать самому Нацуме. Демон на секунду выпустил сознание того из под контроля и теперь на столе извивался именно Нацуме. Который был Матобе дороже глаза, дороже клана, дороже жизни. Но он продолжил ритуал и в какой-то момент почувствовал, как чужая сущность сдалась под напором силы и растворилась. 

Он тут же прекратил ритуал, но синее свечение все не утихало – резонировало с разбрызганной вокруг кровью Матобы и продолжало действовать. Нацуме выгнулся на столе и захрипел. Человек растерялся, он пытался прекратить, но ничего не получалось.

За его спиной что-то грохнуло, треснуло и в комнату ворвался Натори. В одно мгновение воздух наполнился шелестом бумаги. Бумажные печати залепили стены, пол, даже частью самого Матобу – запечатывали капли его крови. Сияние утихло. Нацуме безвольной куклой лежал на столе. 

Мужчины кинулись к нему, не тратя время на выяснение отношений. Нацуме умирал. Он не взрывался сияющими осколками, как бывало с очищенными ёкаями. Он будто таял на глазах, истончался, излучая слабое свечение. 

\- Нет! - выдохнул Матоба, - Все должно быть не так!   
\- Матоба!   
\- Нет-нет-нет, он не должен был…  
\- Матоба, черт возьми! – Натори влепил тому слабую пощечину, чтоб привлечь внимание. Но даже слабый удар, едва того не выключил, отозвавшись всполохами в пустой глазнице. – Приди в себя! Заключи с ним контракт, сейчас же, это его удержит! 

Матоба мгновение смотрел на него так, будто не понимал смысла сказанных слов. Но тут же принялся тормошить Нацуме, чтоб тот пришел в сознание. Кончики пальцев ёкая почти растворились в воздухе, когда он открыл мутные глаза. 

\- Нацуме! Даруй мне свое имя в обмен на… на… - для того чтоб скрепить контракт мгновенно и крепко нужна была большая жертва с обоих сторон. Для слабых ёкаев Сейджи иногда хватало заложить свои волосы, но сейчас даже второй глаз не был достаточной платой.   
\- Даруй мне свое имя в обмен на мое сердце!   
\- На сколько? – почти бессознательно спросил Нацуме.   
\- Навсегда! Пока ты не придешь за платой!   
\- Дарую, - выдохнул Нацуме и отключился. Пушистые уши безвольно опустились, но он больше не был полупрозрачным. Матоба ощутил жгучую боль в груди. Сердце пропустило несколько ударов принимая клятву. 

Матоба бессильно осел на пол. Натори опустился рядом. Кажется ему было что сказать, но спросил он о другом. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что отдал ему власть над своей жизнью?   
\- Да.  
\- Если ты выражался фигурально…  
\- Натори не будь идиотом, я сказал то, что имел в виду.  
\- Если он захочет вернуть имя…  
\- То сможет это сделать, забрав мое сердце. Уж туда печать не наложишь.   
\- Ты все понимаешь, - удивился Натори, - и делаешь такое сознательно. Я понимаю, у вас любовь, все дела, но чувства приходят и уходят, а договор навсегда.   
Матоба ничего не ответил, криво улыбнулся. Натори нервно хохотнул.  
\- Знаешь, я почти готов поверить, что ты все это устроил, чтоб заключить с ним контракт. 

Экзорцисты нервно рассмеялись. 

Нацуме очнулся в той же светлой комнате, как тогда, после ранения стрелой. Только на этот раз глава клана Матоба сидел возле его постели.   
\- Привет, - немного испуганно произнес ёкай, рассматривая теперь простую черную повязку на правом глазу Матобы. Он помнил что произошло, но к счастью очень смутно.   
\- Привет, - улыбнулся Матоба, так как улыбался только ему – без издевки. Сказал весело, - Теперь можешь крутить мной как хочешь, моя жизнь в твоих руках.  
\- Я не заставлю делать то, что тебе противно, - улыбнулся уже смелее Нацуме, - И оберегать у меня получится лучше.   
\- Так ты мой новый телохранитель?  
\- Да, а ты моя добыча. 

 

Конец.


End file.
